Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire
The Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire is the legislature of the Romulan Star Empire. Overview Senators are elevated to their positions through wealth and nobility, and often assume broad-ranging duties over areas of state import, depending on the amount of political clout they command. The Senate is presided over by the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire; the highest position within the Senate itself is that of Proconsul. The highest echelons of the Senate also compose the Continuing Committee, which is charged with confirming new praetorships and with trying those Senators accused of treason, amongst other duties. The Imperial Senate meets in the Hall of State in the Romulan capital city of Ki Baratan. The Senate did not sit on the third day of the Romulan week and worked on a timetable which was difficult to predict. ( ) The Senate was divided into numerous coalitions which include the Jaridian, Nej'ahar, Jol Tan and Suketh. ( ) History On Stardate 1/0909.09, the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire broadcasted its ratification of the Treaty of Peace on all subspace frequencies. After being picked up by Starfleet by a starship on the border, the treaty's terms came to immediate effect and ended the hostilities of the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) : FASA material states that the war was between the UFP and the Romulans, which contradicts canon; it is more likely that the message was directed at the Coalition of Planets, or the United Earth, or possibly the Earth Alliance, thus ending the hostilities. Prior to the start of the Khitomer Conspiracy, the Imperial Senate unofficially approved Tal Shiar agent, Ambassador Nanclus's plan and were informed of who had joined him. The Senate also took a teral'n from their state museum as birthday gift to Federation president Ra-ghoratreii.( ) The Tal Shiar secretly worked with the Cardassian Obsidian Order to deploy a fleet in the Gamma Quadrant in order to wipe out the Dominion's Founders. As this was accomplished, the Tal Shiar sent a message to the Senate explaining their actions. The Senate would later release a statement that explained that they possessed no knowledge of the Tal Shiar's plans and claimed that they were exploring options to stop them. ( ) In 2374, the Senate was evenly split between those who favored entering the Dominion War on the side of the United Federation of Planets and Klingon Empire and those who favored continued neutrality. The neutrality faction was led by Senator Vreenak; the Senate voted to join the Federation/Klingon alliance when Vreenak was found dead carrying evidence of a planned Dominion invasion of Romulus. ( ; ) Following the Dominion War the Senate moved to allow the Federation starship to keep the borrowed Romulan cloaking device it utilised. Recognising the importance of the vessel, and its base Deep Space 9, as the first line of defence against further Dominion attacks. ( ) The entire Senate was assassinated by Senator Tal'Aura on the behalf of Shinzon of Remus in 2379, leading to Shinzon's, and, later, Tal'Aura's, ascension as Praetor. ( ) In 2381, Tal'Aura called for a new Senate to be convened. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Later by 2387, the majority of the Senate along with the Praetor were killed during the events of the Hobus Crisis leaving the entire Star Empire in disarray (some died in the supernova, others were murdered by while fleeing). A year after the crisis, the leadership council on Rator III declared itself as the new Imperial Senate and nominated itself as the new capital of the Romulan Star Empire but this claim was challenged by the leaders of Achernar Prime and Abraxas V who made similar claims. By 2394 Rator III had won, and the Senate was reestablished in the city of Nova Roma. Upon crowning herself Empress of the Romulan Star Empire in 2408, Sela decreed that the Senate would now serve at her pleasure. ( ) Alternate reality In 2262 of the Kelvin timeline, the Senate listened to Praetor 's plans to expand the Empire to exploit more systems. However, the Senate refused to do this. However, when Decius was given a Orange Lantern Power Ring. With this ring, Decius then assassinated the senate and created a new one with his ring to enforce his decisions.( | }}) Related Articles *Senate Intelligence Committee External links * Category:Governments Category:Romulan Star Empire